Haunter
|border = |name = Haunter |jname = (ゴースト Gousuto) |image = Haunter.png |ndex = 093 |ndexprev = Gastly |ndexnext = Gengar |evofrom = Gastly |evointo = Gengar |gen = Generation I |pronun = HAWN-ter |hp = 45 |atk = 50 |def = 45 |satk = 115 |sdef = 55 |spd = 95 |total = 405 |species = Gas Pokémon |type = / |height = 5'03" |weight = 0.2 lbs. |ability = Levitate |color = Purple |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ |1 = }} Haunter (Japanese: ゴースト Gousuto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance This Pokémon takes the shape of a sinister looking, angular floating face with fangs, and it has disembodied, clawed hands. When approached by people, it has a habit of reverting to a spherical form that obscures its eyes, mouth, and hands. Haunter also likes to transform into solid things just to scare people. If you are sleeping or unconscious, Haunter can grab you and turn you into a ghost. But will return you into your body shortly afterwards. Special abilities Haunter can have the ability Levitate, which cause all -type moves to miss. It licks with its gaseous tongue, so getting close is dangerous. Because of its ability to slip through solid walls, it is thought to be from another realm. It enjoys scaring people and revealing horrible nightmares of their worst fears to them while taking pleasure in it. It is also thought to steal the souls of those who envy, so it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. In the anime Ash Ketchum convinced a Haunter to follow him in order to defeat Sabrina. In his second battle, Haunter caused Sabrina to laugh with its constant pranks. After this, Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh Badge, and Haunter was given to Sabrina. Evolution Haunter is the evolved form of Gastly, evolving at level 25. Haunter evolves into Gengar by trade, Gengar can then Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar using Gengarite. Alternativley, Haunter has an anime/manga exclusive evolution called Black Fog. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Haunter |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Rare |goldsilver = Route 8 |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 8, Rock Tunnel |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Lost Cave, Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted), Turnback Cave |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted) |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 8, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Evolve Gastly |bwrarity= None |xy = Route 14, Route 19, Frost Cavern, and Victory Road |xyrarity= Common }} Pokédex entries |name=Haunter |redblue=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. |yellow=By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise. |gold=In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. |silver=Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. |crystal=It hides in the dark, planning to take the life of the next living thing that wanders close by. |ruby=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |sapphire=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |emerald=If a Haunter beckons you while it is floating in darkness, don't approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away. |firered=If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there. |leafgreen=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. |diamond=It can slip through any obstacle. It lurks inside walls to keep an eye on its foes. |pearl=It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey. |platinum=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |heartgold=In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. |soulsilver=It's tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. |black=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |white=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |black 2=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. |white 2=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. }} Side game data |number=018 |pokemon=Haunter |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 2 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out orbs imbued with loathsome emotions. |hp=1400 |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} Trivia *Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar are the only -type Pokémon found in the Kanto region. Gallery Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon